CINTA YANG ANEH
by Nafi-shinigami
Summary: chap khusus sasuke, nyahahaha, chapy 8 update
1. perkenalan

_TITLE: __cinta yang aneh_

_DISC: NaruHina dan semua karakter di Naruto punyaku,pokoknya punyaku...*digetok __Kishimoto-sensei pake sandal jepit*_

_cinta yang aneh__bikinanku (Nafi-Shinigami)_

_RATE: T(een) –untuk 130 tahun keatas-?-_

_GENRE: Humor-rada maksa- Romance-mungkin gak kerasa ato malah gak ada-_

_WARNING: Humor yang dipaksain,GaJeness,00C,OON,lebayness,menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran_

_PAIR: NaruHina –because I'm a NaruHina lovers-_

_Jangan banyak bacot lagi,ayo mulai fict gaje ini ^O^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Cerita ini berawal di sebuah SMP yang bernama SMPN 1 Konoha, suatu hari…..

"Gyaa… aku terlambat, semoga pintu gerbang belum ditutup" teriak seorang gadis bernama Hinata

Sesaat sebelum gerbang ditutup dia berhasil masuk, tetapi…..

"Hinata bodoh….. sudah berapa kali kau terlambat?" teriak seorang cowok yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah wakil ketua OSIS

"Naruto bodoh….. aku terlambat karena menata rambut indahku tauk" jawab Hinata dengan berteriak –plus kuahnya-

"Jawabnya gak usah pakai kuah donk", balas Naruto dengan tenang

"Lagipula rambutmu itu jelek" sambung Naruto

"APAA…?" teriak Hinata dengan alaynya

"Jangan alay donk, rambutku lebih keren" jawab Narti, eh... Naruto –author ditendang pake tangan-?-

'Benar sih..' gumam Hinata

"Apa lihat-lihat? Naksir loe?" tanya Naruto dengan PD nya –coba bayangin-

"Sok handsome loe... mau muntah gue" jawab Hinata

"Kenapa? Hamil loe?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang penuh dosa

"Gak, baru aja mau bikin" jawab Hinata dengan blushing akut

"Hah?" bingung Naruto

"Udah ah... gue terlambat nih jadinya" bentak Hinata –bukannya daritadi emang udah terlambat ea?-

-skip time-

-di kelas- *bilang aja author malas nulis*

"Huaaaaaaaa... Naruto menyebalkan, mau kubunuh tuh orang" teriak Hinata dengan geramnya

"Hah... Naruto-senpai kan ganteng, matanya biru, kaya lagi" ucap Sakura

"Iya, kaya... KAYA BERUK" balas Hinata

"Ntar naksir loh" goda Sakura

"G..gak mu..mungkin a..aku na..naksir dia" ucap hinata dengan muka semerah darah –ngeri amat-

"Tuh kan, gugup, berarti beneran jatuh cinta tuh..." goda Sakura lagi –ini bukan shoujo ai ea-

"Sakura'chaaan... udah donk" teriak Hinata

"Iyaaaaaa..." teriak Sakura

"EHEM... ANAK-ANAK... KALIAN SEKOLAH MAU BELAJAR ATAU GOSIP" teriak Kakashi

"Ehehehehe... Maaf pak" balas Sakura dan Hinata dengan kompaknya

Sementara itu...

"Sasuke... gue mau tanya sesuatu..." teriak Naruto

TBC

Apakah yang ingin ditanyakan Naruto? Mari kita tunggu jawabannya –author digetok-


	2. percakapan abal sasunaru

_TITLE: cinta yang aneh_ –part 2-

_DISC: NaruHina dan semua karakter di Naruto punyaku,pokoknya punyaku...*digetok Kishimoto-sensei pake sandal jepit* -kabur bawa sandal jepit Kishimoto sensei-_

_cinta yang anehbikinanku (Nafi-Shinigami)_

_RATE: T(een) –untuk 130 tahun keatas dan di atasnya-?-_

_GENRE: Humor-rada maksa- Romance-mungkin gak kerasa ato malah gak ada- belum aja –alasan-_

_WARNING: Humor yang dipaksain,GaJeness,00C,OON,lebayness,menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran, author yang gentayangan_

_PAIR: NaruHina –because I'm a NaruHina lovers-_

_Jangan banyak bacot lagi,ayo mulai fict gaje ini ^O^_

Balas review dulu

Kumiko-chan: ini udah update

annisa hyuuga chan: hidup NaruHina lovers ^o^

Tania Hikarisawa: makasih sarannya ea ^.

Tanpa nama: ini update n.n

NaHi's Lover: mau gimana lagi, bisanya humor XD

Shichin-shinigami: panggil sayang aja kenapa sih n.n –cium pipi- ini update

VigmaryNamimaki: emank kecepatan, kan awalnya iseng XD

Miku: nih updatenya, maaf lama n.n

Sebelumnya

"Sasuke… gue mau Tanya sesuatu…" teriak Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke… gue mau Tanya sesuatu…" teriak Naruto

"Apaan sih Narti?" jawab Sasuke sambil menendang Narti, eh Naruto pake tangan-?-

"Gue mau Tanya, cara deketin cewek itu gimana ea?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah memelas

"Payah loe, ngaku terkenal, tapi gak tau cara dekatin cewek, PAYAH" umpat Sasuke+kuahnya

"Gak usah pake kuah donk say…" ucap Naruto dengan nada mesra –author merinding-

"Na..Naruto… kita disini bu..bukan buat fict seme-uke'an ea" balas Sasuke dengan blushing stadion, eh stadium akhir

"Siapa juga yang mau seme-uke'an sama loe, GR banget loe, najis gue" umpat Naruto

"Tapi gue mau loh…" ucap Sasuke

"Kyaaaaa…. Sasuke mesum" teriak Naruto dengan lebaynya

"Hahahahahah,bercanda, kita tuh udah kayak kakak adik, loe beruk, gue ayam" ucap Sasuke sambil cubit pipi Naruto

"Loe aja kali ayam, gue sih tetep cowok ganteng" Balas Naruto dengan NARSIS-NYA

"Gantengan gue kali" teriak Sasuke dengan NARSIS-NYA -juga-

"LOE BERDUA UDAH MELENCENG DARI PEMBAHASAN" teriak AUTHOR YANG IKUT NIMBRUNG

"AUTHOR NGAMUUUK…. KABUUUR…." Teriak SasuNaru dengan kompaknya

-waktu istirahat-

-di kantin-

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh Sasuke, jawab pertanyaan gue tadi" ucap Naruto

"Pertama loe harus cool kayak gue" balas sasuke

"Kirain lupa, terus apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Jalanin dulu yang pertama, kalau gagal gue kasih tau yang kedua, ngomong-ngomong loe mau dekatin siapa sih, Hinata?" jawab dan Tanya Sasuke -pasti reader bingung, author sengaja tuh-

'_kok dia tau'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati

"Bingung kenapa gue tau?" Tanya Sasuke

'_Loe bias baca pikiran ea Sas?'_ Tanya naruto dari dalam hati-nya

"Emank bisa, emank loe, gak, dasar payah" umpat Sasuke

'_Kok loe gak ngasih tau gue?'_ Tanya Naruto

"Emank gue harus ngasih tau loe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan

'_Gue kan sohib loe Sas…'_ omel Naruto

"Loe ngomomg dari mulut aja kenapa sih, orang-orang pada lihatin gue tauk" omel Sasuke

"Ok bos" teriak Naruto

SEMENTARA ITU DI TEMPAT LAIN

"Sakura… aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata

"Boleh, Tanya apa?" jawab Sakura

"Um…itu, aku mau Tanya, apakah…."

TBC

Apakah yang akan ditanyakan Hinata? Ayo kita tunggu lanjutannya bersama

-author kabur


	3. ke'GaJe'an SakuHina

_TITLE: cinta yang aneh_ –part 3-

_DISC: NaruHina dan semua karakter di Naruto punyaku,pokoknya punyaku...*digetok Kishimoto-sensei pake sandal jepit* -kabur bawa sandal jepit Kishimoto sensei-_

_cinta yang anehbikinanku (Nafi-Shinigami)_

_RATE: T(een) –untuk 130 tahun keatas dan di atasnya-?-_

_GENRE: Humor-rada maksa- Romance-mungkin gak kerasa ato malah gak ada- belum aja –alasan-_

_WARNING: Humor yang dipaksain,GaJeness,00C,OON,lebayness,menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran, author yang gentayangan, AU, dll_

_PAIR: NaruHina –because I'm a NaruHina lovers-_

_Jangan banyak bacot lagi,ayo mulai fict gaje ini ^O^_

Chapter sebelumnya…

"Sakura… aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata

"Boleh, Tanya apa?" jawab Sakura

"Um…itu, aku mau Tanya, apakah…."

NAFI-SHINIGAMI PRODUCTION –dihajar readers-

.

.

.

"Sakura… aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata

"Boleh, Tanya apa?" jawab Sakura

"Um…itu, aku mau Tanya, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan PR MTK, kalau sudah aku nyontek donk –wink-" pinta Hinata dengan puppy eyes andalannya

"Gak ah… yang ada aku yang mau nyontek kamu, soalnya….. aku….. hiks.." balas Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Ka..kamu kenapa Sa..Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir

"Hiks…srot…." Tapi Sakura hanya terus menangis dan ingus mulai keluar dari hidungnya

"Ka…kalau gak mau gak apa kok, jadi ja..jangan nangis lagi donk" Ucap Hinata yang makin khawatir

"A…aku juga belum ngerjain soalnya" balas Sakura dengan tampang tak berdosa –harusnya tampang penuh dosa tuh *author dihajar Sakura*-

"Yaudah deh, kita jawab asal aja, lagian pilihan ganda" Ucap Hinata dengan tampang pasrah yang _**SANGAT MANIS **_–author mimisan-

"Hm… iya, aku ikutin kamu aja Hinata" balas Sakura

"Ngomong-ngomong ada cowok yang kamu suka gak Sakura?" Tanya Hinata

"A…ano, g…gak ada" Jawab Sakura dengan gugupnya

"Ada tuh…. Sasuke-senpai ea?" Tanya Hinata

"K..kok tau?" Jawab Sakura dengan pertanyaan baru

"Padahal aku Cuma nebak loh" Jawab Hinata dengan pose NICE GUY –author dijyuuken Hinata-

"Tapi janji gak bilang siapa-siapa ea Hinata, ok?" Tanya Hinata

"Ok Sakura-chan" Jawab Hinata

"Sebagai gantinya aku gak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa kalau kamu naksir Naruto-senpai" Ucap Sakura

"G…gak kok… i..itu, Iruka-sensei sudah dating" Balas Hinata

-sementara itu-

"HUATCHIM….." chikenbu…. Maaf, Sasuke maksud saya, dan Naruto bersin bersama –kompak amat-

"Ada yang omongin kita ea Sas…?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn, Sakura sama Hinata" Jawab Sasuke

"Loe yakin? Tampang loe tuh gak meyakinkan Sas" Ucap Naruto

"Gue bunuh loe…." Deathglare Sasuke

"GYAAAA…. KABUR….. ADA SILUMAN PANTAT AYAM NGAMUK" Teriak Naruto dengan histerisnya

"JANGAN LARI LOE BERUK…" Kejar Sasuke dengan menggunakan sapu merk Orochibanci, made in Martapura –autho kabur-

-keesokan harinya-

"Yeay… gak sia-sia kita jawab ngasal kemarin, ternyata dapet 100" Ucap Sakura

"Ngasal aja bangga, coba lihat, gue jawab ngaco dapet 100 baru bangga" Balas Hinata –perasaan sama aja deh-

"Yang penting gak remedi lah" Ucap Hinata Dan Sakura berbarengan

-Di tempat lain-

"Sasuke, gue nyontek PR fisika loe donk" Pinta naruto dengan kitten eyes-nya

"Gue juga lupa Nar…" Jawab Sasuke dengan cengiran GaJe-nya –what? Sasuke nyengir? KIAMAT SUDAH DEKAT *author disumpal pizza*-

"Ayo kita ngasal seperti Sakura dan Hinata" Ucap Sasuke kembali ke tampang stoic-nya

"OK lah kalo begeto" Balas Naruto

"WOOOI… SENSEI MESUM DATANG…." Teriak Kiba

"WAAAA…..PR BELUM KERJAIN" Teriak satu kelas

"Ayo kumpulkan PR anak-anak, bagi yang pria kalau tidak mengumpul akan kuhukum lari keliling lapangan 123 kali" Ucap Jiraiya dengan tampang SADIS-nya

"UAPAA…" Teriak semua murid pria di kelas tersebut

"DAN BAGI YANG WANITA, KALAU TIDAK MENGUMPUL AKAN KUJADIKAN BAHAN REFERENSIKU" Teriak Jiraiya dengan tampang mesum-nya

"HIIII….." Teriak semua anak cewek di kelas tersebut

Tapi….. Tsunade-sensei yang mendengar teriakan Jiraiya langsung berteriak

"JIRAIYA… WAKTU DI RUMAH NANTI AKAN KUHAJAR DAN KUKURUNG KAU DALAM KANDANGMU" Teriak Tsunade

"WAAAAAA…JANGAAN…" Teriak Jiraiya

_**Keesokan harinya, diketahui Jiraiya terkapar di Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan badan yang tak berbentuk lagi **_

**HIV **–plakk-

Maksud saya, **TBC**

**Jangan lupa…..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Naruto's plan

_Disc: Ahahaha…jangan pura-pura gaak tau deh -ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto'sensei pake note book-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Warning: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME -muter lagu malam jum'at kliwon- soalnya semua yang ada di fict ini emang hamper gk ada yang bisa ditiru -ditimpuk readers-, GaJe, 00C, OON, AU, typo(s), lebay, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran, typo berhamburan._

_._

_._

_._

_Pair: Pasangan paling serasi abad ini_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_NaruHina, slight SasuSaku_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rate: T(een)tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Genre: humor-mungkin rada lebay-sama romance ^O^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Udah ah jangan banyak bacot lagi! Talk less, sleep more! (?)_

.

.

.

.

_TITLE: cinta yang aneh_ –part 4-

Let's begin da story

Sehari setelah upacara penghajaran Jiraiya yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade, Naruto berubah mood menjadi lebih semangat, kenapa? Tanya saja Naruto-nya –author dipukulin-, ok.. ok.. itu karena sekarang guru yang menghukum para muridnya dengan sadis itu, sekarang sedang terkapar dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan, dan dia akan segera memulai rencana-nya

"Hahahahaha… akhirnya kita bebas dari guru mesum itu, iya kan Sasu-teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan semangat yang membara **DAN SEKOLAH MEREKAPUN KEBAKARAN –****TAMAT****-**

Gak kok….

"Hn…" sedangkan yang ditanya Cuma ber 'hn' ria

"Loe itu gak ada kata lain selain itu buat jawab ya Sas?" Tanya Naruto –lagi-

"Gue mau niru Shikamaru, siapa tau gue ketularan jenius-nya." jawab Sasuke dengan cengiran khasnya –author merinding-

'Kayaknya nih anak emang habis digigit si Shikamaru.' batin Naruto

"Gue denger itu Dobe." deathglare Sasuke

'Kenapa nih anak bisa baca pikiran gue sih? Naksir sama gue kali ya.' batin Naruto dengan bahagianya

Sementara Naruto sedang membatin, Sasuke sudah tepar guling-guling dengan mulut berbusa –poor Sasuke-

"**Woi… Sasuke kena rabies gara-gara digigit shikamaru, cepet bawa ke pusat rehabilitasi anjing gila." **teriak Naruto dengan semangatnya lagi

'Loe kira gue anjing apa? dasar Dobe.' batin Sasuke dengan tangisan yang sudah menggenangi sekolahnya

"OMG –oh mamaku galak- Sasuke nangis! KIAMAT UDAH DEKAT!" teriak semua anak di kelas tersebut yang sejak tadi ternyata memperhatikan mereka karena teriakan Naruto

Sementara itu, untuk sementara kelas mereka sedang tidak bisa digunakan karena banjir dadakan yang disebabkan oleh tangisan Sasuke, jadi untuk sementara mereka bias jalan-jalan keliling sekolah, tapi sepertinya wc dan kantin adalah tempat yang sebagian dari mereka tuju.

-di wc-

"**WAAAAAAAA… AKU BELUM MAU KIAMAT, AKU MASIH MUDA, DAN SEMANGATKU MASIH MEMBARA, JANGAN KIAMAT DULUUUUUUU…**" Teriak seorang anak dengan alis tebal –tau kan siapa?- tapi sayangnya dia berada di tempat yang salah, karena….

"KYAAAAAAA" teriak para cewek di wc tersebut

DIA ADA DI** WC CEWEK, **SAYA TEKANKAN LAGI**, WC CEWEK.**

Tau kana pa yang akan para cewek di sana lakukan terhadapnya? Sepertinya akan ada yang menemani Jiraiya di RS dengan kondisi yang tidak kalah mengenaskan.

-di kantin-

"Woi, Sasu-teme, gue mau tanya lagi mengenai cara dekatin cewek dengan trik 'cool' yang loe maksud tempo hari, gue mau contohnya!" ucap naruto dengan tampang 'kol' nya –author di getok-

"Hn… sini gue contohin sama cewek itu." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk kea rah seorang cewek berambut pink yang sedang duduk bersama cewek berambut indigo

"Maksud loe Sakura?" Tanya Naruto –Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak menunjuk Hinta karena dia yakin hanya di peruntukkan baginya – PD amat loe Nar-

"Hn.." balas Sasuke dengan 'Hn' andalannya

"Ok, cepat tunjukin ke gue." ucap Naruto

Sasuke yang merasa tertantang oleh Naruto langsung pergi mendekati Sakura yang duduk di bangku dekat mereka dengan cara 'ngesot'

"Sa…sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah karena di dekati oleh cowok idaman-nya tersebut

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia terus mendekati Sakura sampai Sakura membeku di tempat, saat Sakura sudah tidak berkutik, lalu… 'cup' Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura lalu tersenyum lembut, kemudian dia berkata.

"Sakura, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum yang belum hilang dari wajah-nya yang menyebabkan hamper seluruh cewek yang ada ditempat tersebut menjadi terkapar dengan mulut berbusa karena melihat senyuman seorang Sasuke Uchiha

"I..iya, aku mau." jawab Sakura

-hening sejenak-

Kemudian keheningan yang sempat terjadi tadi hilanga ditelan oleh teriakan..

"CIYEEEEE, TRAKTIRAN DONK" teriak semua anak di tempat tersebut

Sasuke yang tidak memperhatikan teriakan tersebut Karen sedang serius atau mungkin di memang tuli –author di chidori- langsung memeluk Sakura dan membuat yang dipeluk makin blushing.

Sementara itu..

"Jadi begitu caranya ya, nanti akan ku praktek-kan" gumam Naruto dengan seringai bertengger di wajahnya

**TBC**

Bagaimanakah Naruto mempraktekkan cara yang di perlihatkan oleh Sasuke? Atau malah akan membuatnya terjarat dalam masalah lain? Ayo kita tunggu episode selanjutnya.

Ayo balas review dulu dari review chap 2 & 3

Ilakiryu: penasaran? Ini updatenya

Shichin-shinigami: Ini udah update sayangku ^O^ –di getok pake spatula-

Hasugaya-san: udah aku panjangin –dikit-

UzuNami: namanya juga fanfict, apapun bias terjadi atas kehendak author XD

Megu-Megu-Chan: ini aku panjangin ^^

Yayooo: salam kenal juga ^^ nih updatenya

'BOFF' author ngilang

-muncul lagi-

"Oh iya, ayo review" Author teriak dengan semangat masa muda


	5. latihan berat Naruto

_Disc: Ahahaha…jangan pura-pura gaak tau deh -ditimpuk Masashi Kishimoto'sensei pake note book-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Warning: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME -muter lagu malam jum'at kliwon- soalnya semua yang ada di fict ini emang hamper gk ada yang bisa ditiru -ditimpuk readers-, GaJe, 00C, OON, AU, typo(s), lebay, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran, typo berhamburan._

_._

_._

_._

_Pair: Pasangan paling serasi abad ini_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_NaruHina, slight SasuSaku_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rate: T(een)tapi sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Genre: humor-mungkin rada lebay-sama romance ^O^_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Udah ah jangan banyak bacot lagi! Talk less, sleep more! (?)_

.

.

.

.

_TITLE: cinta yang aneh_ –part 5-

Let's begin da story

Sehari setelah acara penembakan Sasuke ke Sakur yang berakhir dengan matinya Sakura –plak- maksud saya berakhir dengan jadiannya Sakura dengan Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya banyak fans dari kedua belah pihak yang tidak ikhlas dan tidak ridha sampai-sampai banyak dari mereka yang ingin bunh diri dengan cara gantung diri di pohon cabai, kenapa mereka gak gantung diri di pohon yang tinggian dikit? Itu karena pohon-pohon di bumi kita telah ditebang secara liar oleh pihak-pihak tak bertanggung jawab. –author malah ceramah-

Naruto yang sudah paham dengan rencana Sasuke langsung melatih aksinya nanti di depan cermin di kamarnya terlebih dahulu, berikut cuplikan latihan Naruto:

"Owh putri Hinata yang cantik dan baik hati serta rajin menabung, maukah dikau menjadi kekasih bagi diriku yang tampan dan rupawan serta hartawan ini?" ucap Naruto bagaikan seorang pangeran yang sedang menyatakan cinta kepada seorang putri –padahal ngadepin cermin, tapi lebaynya minta ampun-

Naruto yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari putrid khayalannya –baca: cermin- langsung berkata,

"Apakah anda terpukau dengan ketampanan saya? Itu sudah biasa, jadi anda tidak perlu gugup seperti itu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Karena tidak juga mendengar jawaban dari cermin tersebut maka dia langsung merangkul cermin tersebut dan berkata,

"Hahahaha, diam artinya jawaban iya." Naruto tertawa dengan nistanya

Sementara itu…

"Apakah anakku menjadi gila karena kuberi minum susu basi yang kuberi tadi? Maafkan ibu nak." Ucap Kushina dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ditemani sang suami tercinta, Minato, yang tidak disangka dan tidak diduga juga ikut menangis padahal dia tidak tau kenapa dia menangis. –keluarga yang aneh-

Keesokan harinya..

"Tadi pagi kenapa gue bangun dengan posisi nindih cermin sambil cium-cium cermin itu ya? Pasti ini kerjaan enyak deh, soalnya babeh gak mungkin ngerjain gue sampai segitunya." Gumam Naruto dengan tampang serius –gak sadar dia udah hampir *piip* tuh cermin tadi malam-

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk pundak Naruto tanpa perasaan..

"Woi.. pagi-pagi udah melamun aja, kesurupan baru tau rasa loe." sapa Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

"Bikin gue kaget aja loe Sas, gue nih lagi pikirin kejadian mengerikan yang gue alami tadi malam" ucap Naruto dengan tampang horornya.

"Glek.. ke..kejadian apa?" Sasuke yang aslinya takut –gak nyangka- sama hal berbau mistis langsung merinding.

"Nanti gue certain di sekolah." Jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Owh iya, loe kapan nembak Hinata? Ntar keburu diserobot orang loh" ancam Sasuke.

"Nanti lah, gue masih latihan, tunggu aja, ngomong-ngomong mana traktiran buat gue? Loe kan udah jadian sama Sakura" Tanya Naruto.

"Nih gue bikinin loe kue, makan sampai kenyang" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum malaikat tapi seringai iblis. –GaJe-

"OK.. siniin kuenya" tanpa tau apa kue tersebut Naruto langsung mengambilnya dari dalam tas Sasuke lalu memakannya dengan beringas.

"Enak gak Nar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A..apa yang loe ta..tambahin di kue ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah yang telah memucat.

"Cuma obat pencuci perut biar loe mencret-mencret di kelas, hohohoho." Sasuke langsung tertawa nista dan berlari kabur dari SANG KORBAN –baca: Naruto-

"SIALAN LOE SASU-TEMEE…" Naruto berteriak dan langsung mengejar Sasuke sampai ke sekolah.

Walaupun Naruto pada akhirnya dapat menangkap Sasuke, tapi Sasuke selalu lepas, kenapa? Itu karena saat Naruto menangkap Sasuke, dia langsung sakit perut dan terpaksa ke WC lagi dan lagi.

**VOC –PLAKK-**

**HIV? –BUKK-**

**TBC**

**MOHON REVIEW..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	6. derita Naruto

Disc : M. Kishimoto –Muhammad Kishimoto- wkwkwkwk

Pair : NaruHina always ^o

Warning(s) : OOC, OON, GaJe akut, AU, typo(s) berhamburan, Bahasa Indonesia yang jauh dari kata benar dan yang pasti ancur XDD

Rate : T(een) tapi bisa berubah kalau saya selaku author yang berkuasa di fanfict ini ingin merubahnya XP –author dihajar-

Genre : Humor lebaya dan romance yang mungkin gak terasa

Jangan banyak bacot lagi, ayo mulai fanfict gaje ini, yeaay….

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah tragedi kue ber-WC milik Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tersiksa. –pastinya-

Karena dendam mengenai hal itu dan ingin mencari pelampiasan peristiwa tidur semalam bersama cermin dengan pose yang… EHEM. Maka Naruto berencana membalas perbuatan Sasuke, apa yang dipikrkan Naruto? Entahlah,hanya author dan Naruto yang tau, dan pastinya aku sang author GaJe ini tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada para reader sekalian.

"Sasuke, lihat saja apa yang akan kau terima hari ini setelah kau mengerjaiku dengan kue sialan itu, khu..khu..khu.." –Naruto kebanyakan nonoton Eye S*ield 21 kayaknya =,="- gumam Naruto dengan tampang yang sulit dijelaskan karena author tidak punya kamus penerjemah ekspresi. –yang itu abaikan aja-

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedang minum es serut –makan apa minum ea? Author bingung- langsung bersin dan es yang tadi ada di mulutnya berpindah ke hidungnya. –poor Sasuke-

Kembali ke Naruto, Naruto yang sedang memikirkan rencananya tiba-tiba mendapat ilham dari atap yang bernama tai cicak –hoeks- yang akhirnya membuatnya mendapat ide yang lebih nista dsripada ide sebelumnya, tapi karena bahan yang diperlukan berada di tmpat teramannya, jadi terpakasa rencananya diundur menjadi keesokan harinya. Karena hatinya sedang bergembira Naruto langsung mencium pipi orang yang lewat di depannya saat ide tersebut muncul, tebak siapakah orang itu.. dan orang itu adalah…..

.

.

.

.

.

SASUKE –gak kok-

Dan orang itu adalah… -sfx: jreng-

HINATA O

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa saat setelah acara penciuman tersebut? Sang korban –baca: Hinata- langsung pingsan dengan posisi yang ehm… Hinita yang pingsan menindih badan Naruto dengan posisi seperti sepasang kekasih.

Naruto yang loadingnya lama dalam hal seperti ini…

-1 detik-

-20 detik-

-1 menit-

-30 menit-

-3 jam-

-3 tahun-

-reader: kelamaan woi-

Gak kok Cuma satu menit langsung berpikir

'WAAA…. GIMANA NIH NASIB GUE KALAU SAMPAI KELIHATAN YANG LAIN… APALAGI KALAU KETAHUAN NEJI, BISA DIMUTILASI POTONG DADU DENGAN UKIRAN _**NARUTO MESUM**_DI SETIAP POTONGANNYA.. WAA.." inner Naruto depresi.

'Daripada ada yang lihat mending gue bawa ke UKS aja deh' sambung inner Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung lari ke UKS sambil teriak "DEVIL KYUBI GHOST" dengan harapan tidak ada orang yang mengetahui kalau dia membaa gadis tersebut ke UKS. –bukannya malah narik perhatian ea =,=''-

Di UKS

'Hinata manis juga ea kalau lagi tidur kayak gini, jauh lebih mirip malaikat, soalnya kalau tidur gini,' –baca: pingsan- batin Naruto.

'Satu ciuman gak apa kan ea' batin Naruto lagi.

Naruto yang seperti mendapat lampu hijau karena sang korban sedang PINGSAN, mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata..

-6 cm-

-5 cm-

-4 cm-

-3 cm-

-2 cm-

-1 cm-

-2 mm-

-1 mm-

-reader: lama amat-

Dan….

-sfx: klik-

"Wooow…. Loe mesum juga ea Naruto, gue laporin Neji ea Nar, khu..khu..khu.." orang yang mengambil foto Naruto yang ingin mencium Hinata tertawa dengan nistanya.

**TBC**

SIAPAKAH ORANG ITU… BAGI YANG INGIN MENBAK SILAHKAN LEWAT REVIEW, KAREN YANG BERHASIL AKAN MENDAPATKAN SATU PIRING CANTIK.


	7. perasaan Naruto

_TITLE: cinta yang aneh –part 7-_

_DISC: NaruHina dan semua karakter di Naruto punyaku,pokoknya punyaku...*digetok Kishimoto-sensei pake sandal jepit*_

_cinta yang anehbikinanku (Nafi-Shinigami)_

_RATE: T(een) –untuk 130 tahun keatas-?-_

_GENRE: Humor-rada maksa- Romance-mungkin gak kerasa ato malah gak ada-_

_WARNING: Humor yang dipaksain,GaJeness,00C,OON,lebayness,menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran_

_PAIR: NaruHina –because I'm a NaruHina lovers-_

_Jangan banyak bacot lagi,ayo mulai fict gaje ini ^O^_

.

.

.

Cerita sebelumnya…..

Di UKS

'Hinata manis juga ea kalau lagi tidur kayak gini, jauh lebih mirip malaikat, soalnya kalau tidur gini,' –baca: pingsan- batin Naruto.

'Satu ciuman gak apa kan ea' batin Naruto lagi.

Naruto yang seperti mendapat lampu hijau karena sang korban sedang PINGSAN, mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata..

-6 cm-

-5 cm-

-4 cm-

-3 cm-

-2 cm-

-1 cm-

-2 mm-

-1 mm-

-reader: lama amat-

Dan….

-sfx: klik-

"Wooow…. Loe mesum juga ea Naruto, gue laporin Neji ea Nar, khu..khu..khu.." orang yang mengambil foto Naruto yang ingin mencium Hinata tertawa dengan nistanya.

O.O

Pembaca sekalian pasti penasaran dengan orang yang ngintip itu, iya kan? –ditendang reader- maaf lama update ya…. Tak kuduga dan tak kusangka ternyata kelas XI itu penuh neraka dan penderitaan, jadi sampai lupa update, jadi, dengan berlanjutnya fanfict ini maka saya nyatakan saya hidup lagi dari hiatus saya.

O.O

*Sfx: BRUKK* Wow…. Siapakah orang yang jatuh itu saudara sekalian, ternyata itu adalah….

Adalah…

Adalah…

Adalah…

Zzzz…

Rock Lee saudara sekalian…. Tak diduga, ternyata si ALIS TEBAL ini mengintip kemesraan pair utama kita, dan ternyata bukan hanya Rock Lee saudara sekalian, dibelakangnya menyusul Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, dan masih banyak lagi saudara, ckckckck…. Untuk adik yang masih dibawah umur diharapkan tidak meniru kelakuan mereka.

"SIAPA TUH DILUAR?" teriak Naruto dari ruang UKS.

"KUCING! KAMI KUCING!" koor mereka semua. –Parah deh-

"Owh kucing ya, kirain orang, syukur deh, masih bisa lanjutin yang tadi" ucap Naruto pelan. –Dasar loe Nar, gak bisa bedain mana orang mana kucing-

"Hoahm…. Aku ada dimana? Naruto-kun, sedang apa kau disini? EH…. NARUTO?" teriak Hinata yang baru siuman dari pingsannya.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun Hinata-chan… Aku khawatir sekali denganmu, karena aku, kau jadi pingsan," ucap Naruto lirih,

"Maaf… maaf ya.." sambung Naruto sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Hinata.

"E.. Ehh.. I.. Itu, tidak apa kok Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"U.. Um… Kamu mau gak jadi pacarku Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto pelan sambil tertunduk malu.

"Maaf.. tapi, aku…" ucap Hinata lirih

"Begitu ya, tidak apa kok kalau aku ditolak" sela Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

-chu- Hinata mencium lembut pipi Naruto..

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menolakmu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang merona.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Ciyee…. Yang baru jadian…" koor makhluk-makhluk yang berada dibalik pintu UKS tersebut.

"Hinata-hime, aku tinggal sebentar ya, ada KUCING yang harus aku beri pelajaran diluar" izin Naruto pada Hinata dengan wajah pembunuh.

"Waaaa….. ada beruk ngamuk…." Koor mereka semua –lagi?-

Keesokan harinya semua yang terlibat dengan peristiwa pengintipan massal berakhir di rumah sakit…

Di rumah sakit….

"Sasuke-teme, ngapain loe kemarin ngintip gue? Mesum amat loe ngintip orang berduaan." Tanya Naruto dengan tampang cemberut –gak sadar sendirinya mesum-

"Gue mau minta hadiah jadian kalian, soalnya gue dapat penglihatan kalau kalian bakal jadian, gue lapar banget soalnya kemarin" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah polos

"Kalau KALIAN?" Tanya Naruto pada semua pasien tragedi kemarin hari

"Kalau aku mau cari tanah liat di UKS-un" jawab Deidara –gak logis amat jawabannya-

"Kalau aku mau… mau pipis" jawab Itachi –lumayanlah jawabannya-

"Kalau aku mau cari Ikan koi ku yang hilang" Kalian pasti tau siapa ini

"Kalau aku mau cari Barbie-ku" Kalian juga pasti tau siapa maniak boneka ini

"Kalau kami mau cari majalah rate-M kami yang hilang" Koor duo mesum –kalian juga pasti tau mereka, satu tindikan, satu bangkotan-

Dan begitulah, tak ada jawaban yang normal dari mereka –hampir-, BTW tunggu chapter berikutnya… mau belajar dulu, besok masih ulangan soalnya, jangan lupa, review…. Maaf kalau kependekan .

T

B

C


	8. Chapy khusus: Sasuke

Um… gomen buat semuanya, lama gak apdet nih u.u ada yang nunggu tak? –ngarep- maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang… gue lupa sama password akun nih –author ketahuan pelupanya- ok…. Ayo lanjut ceritanya ^o^

_TITLE: cinta yang aneh –part 8-_

_DISC: NaruHina dan semua karakter di Naruto punyaku,pokoknya punyaku...*digetok Kishimoto-sensei pake sandal jepit*_

_cinta yang aneh bikinanku (Nafi-Shinigami)_

_RATE: T(een) –untuk 130 tahun keatas-?-_

_GENRE: Humor-rada maksa- Romance- gak ada untuk di chap ini ^^_

_WARNING: AU, Humor yang dipaksain, GaJeness, 00C, OON, lebayness, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang salah dan ancur-ancuran, spesial di chap ini.. pake Sasuke's POV, jadi, maaf kalo ada Sasuke FC yang tersinggung, saya Cuma berniat menghibur._

_PAIR: Di chap ini gak ada pair.. gomen ^^_

_Jangan banyak bacot lagi,ayo mulai fict gaje ini ^O^_

Hari ini adalah episode khusus Sasuke Uchiha (gue). Tapi sebelumnya, alangkah baiknya kalo gue memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Gue adalah cowok yang "SUPER DUPER ULTRA GANTENG." Gue juga punya rambut yang bener-bener keren, sumpeh dah, nih rambut "KEREN BANGET," tapi entah kenapa orang-orang selalu natap gue dengan tatapan "Ukh… Pantat ayam nempel di kepala," anjrit dah, nih rambut tuh kereeen BANGET, mungkin mereka gak punya '_sense of fashion'_ kali ya, tapi, tatapan itu cuma dipake ke para cowok yang natap gue, kalo cewek sih beda, mereka natapnya gini, "Ukh… Keren banget tuh cowok, tapi sayang, rambutnya mirip pantat ayam," OMG –Orang utan Makan Guling- Mereka pikir gue keren, sekali lagi, KEREN, tapi, kok mereka tetep natap gue kayak '_siluman pantat ayam_' ya? Ah.. sudahlah, abaikan aja, yang jelas gue ini ganteng abis, mungkin turunan kali ya, biasalah, Uchiha.

Mau bukti? liat aja kakek gue, si Madara, udah bangkotan sama bau tanah, tapi tetep keliatan muda banget, contohnya aja kemarin, waktu Kakek Madara kedipin matanya ke nenek-nenek yang lagi nyeberang jalan, mereka langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa, terus kelindes mobil angkot, adoh, gue langsung pasang tampang "Apa loe liat-liat? Gue gak kenal tuh orang" waktu orang sekitar natap gue, loe semua pada mikir gue cucu durhaka? Tunggu sampe loe denger cerita gue waktu gue mau ngeracunin dia, mungkin loe semua bakal mikir gue ini "CUCU DURHAKA CALON PENGHUNI NERAKA."

Ah.. tapi gue jadi rada bingung, apa bener Itachi itu kakak kandung gue, soalnya dia tuh lebih terlihat kayak kakek gue, liat aja noh keriputnya, apa dia kagak ada duit ya buat beli produk anti aging? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan, gimanapun dia, dia tetep kakak gue yang tersayang, oh iya, di juga orangnya itu '_alay banget_,' gue ulangi, ALAY BANGET, masa di fb dia pake foto dengan mulut yang digembungin, pliss dah, keriputnya jadi lebih jelas, tapi, gue bingung, tetep aja fans-nya lebih banyak dari gue, mungkin karena dia 'sok keren' waktu di luar rumah, padahal mah, sampai sekarang dia makan juga masih di suapin sama enyak, gak ber pri ke-Uchiha-an banget. Tapi, gue gak mau cerita mengenai dia, soalnya tokoh utama di episode ini adalah "GUE." Aduh, lupakan ja, bay de wey, gue lagi sendirian di rumah, gak tau ya kalo mau pergi tuh harusnya bilang sama "GUE," mana gue cuma di sisain ikan asin bakar satu potong sama nasi satu sendok, nasib dah, tapi syukurnya gue masih nyimpen *ndom*e goreng, gue jadi ingat masa kecil gue, dulu gue nyanyi "DARI SAABANG SAMPAI MEERAUKE!" dengan semangatnya, sekarang gue malah nyanyi jadi kayak gini, "Dari Sabang, sampai~~ merauke~~" mungkin gue kebanyakan makan mie kali ya, ah iya, ini hari Minggu, saatnya gu nyante seharian, dan bebas dari formalin, eh maksudnya dari gangguan si Dobe, kalau dia ampe ke rumah gue, gue bakal teriak "GUE SILUMAN AYAM" kalo dia sampai teriak kayak gini "Sasuke~ kita main yuk," gue janji bakal teriak gitu. Tapi kayaknya gak mungkin dia ke rumah gue, dia kan lagi liburan ke Suna sama ortunya, tapi…

"SASUKE~ KITA MAIN YUK"

kenyataan tak selalu seperti harapan kita, dari suaranya gue tau kalo itu si Dobe, Cempreng abis, ah iya, tadi gue janji ya?

"GUE SILUMAN AYAM"

Terpaksa gue teriak dah, moga aja teteangga gak denger, walau janji aneh gitu, gue bakal tetep tepatin, karena, Uchiha selalu menepati janji-nya. Kesel banget tapi, ah, gue mau nyumpel tuh dobe sama kaos kaki Aniki gue dah, langsung aja dah gue ke pintu depan buat buka pintunya, langsung dah gue…

"APAAN SIH NAR? TEREAK DI DEPAN RUMAH ORANG?"

Hm, gue langsung teriak di depan mukanya yang sok _innocent_ itu, sampai lupa gue manggil dia Dobe.

"Um, main yuk Teme, gue bosan dirumah, ditinggal sama ortu ke Suna, mana gue Cuma ditinggalin ikan asin bakar satu potong sama nasi satu sendok"

Entah kenapa gue kayak _De Ja Vu _ngedengernya, ah sudahlah, gue jadi bingung, apa gue sama dia tuh jodoh ya? Hanya Tuhan yang tau, um, gue kok tiba-tiba jadi religius gini ya? Ah, sudahlah, lupakan.

"Hn, loe kenapa kemari? Gak kencan sama Hinata, eh?"

Gue kadang bingung sama dia nih, orang baru pacaran kok hari minggu malah jalan ke rumah sohib cowoknya? Gue gak mau dikira Yaoi sama tetangga, gue masih normal wahai tetangga yang budiman.

"Ah, itu, gue ditendang sama Neji, anjrit dah, ngeri banget tuh orang, makanya gue kabur aja kemari, kebetulan rumah gue mati lampu, jainya gue main aja ke sini"

Yah, nih anak malah nyengir kuda, apa gak takut kemasukan lalet ya?

"Hn, terserah loe dah, tapi, jangan ganggu konsentrasi gue, gue mau.."

"Boker, iya kan?"

Belum gue selese ngomong, udah dipotong aja.

"SELESEIN GUE NGOMONG DULU! GUE TUH MAU…."

T

B

C

Nyahahaha… maaf baru bisa update sekarang, janji dah, nanti minimal apdet 2 ato 3 minggu sekali, oh iya, apakah yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, tunggu lanjutsannya di chap yang akan datang ^^


End file.
